entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Wren
Wren is one of the characters that appear in Entry Point. He was first seen in the Halcyon cinematic and works for the Halcyon organization. He was initially The Freelancer's mission coordinator, but his role has been replaced after Rose's rescue. Overview He has a short brown hair and a black Operative outfit. His iconic weapon is the CBR-C. He sometimes breaks out of his serious and calm mood, as he is seen pretending to be a pizza parlour when contacting Rose in The Blacksite. Wren overall seems to be calm and decisive. He speaks in a 100% professional manner and never jokes during important missions. Wren is also very loyal to Halcyon, as he calls it his family. Storyline Wren's Past Little is known about Wren's origin, except he was born in Baltimore, MD, and left when he was 18. '2004' Wren joins Halcyon 2007 Wren participated in an attempt at Jackdaw's assassination. He shot him twice and caused a burning building to collapse on him. Rose, who was also with him at the time, confirmed this. However, Jackdaw somehow survived this assassination attempt through unknown circumstances. 2012 The Freelancer Wren appears for the first time as The Freelancer's mission coordinator. Halcyon (Cinematic) Wren is seen for the first time. He tells The Director about Jackdaw's return. "He's back... He's angry... And he wants revenge..." Later in this same cinematic, he inquires about whether or not he should kill The Freelancer (either he most likely felt that they were a mole agent for Phoenix, or had doubts). The Director then tells him that he has "a better idea." This ends up with Wren hiring the freelancer to become a full-time member of Halcyon. The Blacksite Rose contacts Wren during the escape, calling him to get Falcon to pick up Rose and The Freelancer. Rose (Cinematic) In a corridor, Wren appears complimenting The Freelancer for rescuing Rose. Rose then appears in the corridor, greeting the two. She then says that she was promoted, and asks if Wren had anything to do with it. 2015 Critical Wren does not directly appear in the cutscene. He is briefly mentioned by The Freelancer as ordering him to collect Rose to discuss a "critical mission". The Lakehouse Wren coordinates along with Rose, figuring out The Freelancer’s secret working as a Phoenix spy. Dedication In Dedication, Wren and The Freelancer are discussing about Wren's backstory and how Jackdaw betrayed Halcyon while digging a hole to bury someone. The Freelancer asks about who is getting buried. Wren then tells them that a traitor that tried to give away Halcyon's secrets is getting buried, then pulls out a UP9 and aims it at The Freelancer, revealing that The Freelancer was the traitor all along. Wren reveals to The Freelancer that the word is out about their betrayal. "Your squad is compromised. Nothing personal." He is about to finish them off, but suddenly he is shot and killed by Jackdaw. Trivia * He is named after a bird. This fits the naming pattern with Jackdaw, Roselin, Sparrow, etc. * His dialogue text is beige. * Wren's clothing is "Reds Shirt" and "Reds Pants". * He is the first major character to die (If Ryan Ross isn't counted as a death). Category:Male Characters Category:Halcyon Category:Characters Category:Story